


A Moment In Time

by emancipator2992



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, anahardt, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Ana and Reinhardt enjoy some quality time. Set before Overwatch was disbanded.





	A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended this to be a short (like 1500-2000 words) little piece but it kind grew as I was writing it.

Moments in Time

The sound of bare knuckles rapping on steel woke Captain Ana Amari from her slumber. Her arms flew to the sidearm she kept in a concealed panel on her bedside table out of reflex. While a knock on her door at this time of night was never a good sign, she doubted that an intruder would bother to knock before entering. Especially if that door happened to be deep inside Overwatch Headquarters. She placed her pistol back in its hiding place and got out of bed.

“Lights on.” Ana commanded, shielding her eyes from the sudden glare. She fought back a yawn and stretched out the stiffness in her arms. She padded over to the door in bare feet, throwing an old pullover over top of her tank top and boxers. Her hair was loose, she had succumbed to slumber before she could braid it, which her idle hands currently toyed with. Reaching the console, she pressed the button to open the door and was pleasantly surprised at the identity of the visitor. 

Before her stood a giant of a man, one hand on his belly and the other behind his back. Well over six feet tall, he was a mountain of a man. The muscles bulged and slid under his thin white shirt and camouflage cargo pants. A long scar ran down his face and through one eye, which was milky white. His hair was white as well, and combined with a beard running around his face gave the impression of an old lion.

“Reinhardt!” She exclaimed, “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you got in until tomorrow.”

“Lena decided to forgo the stopover in Marseilles so we landed a few minutes ago.” He replied, “May I come in?”

“Of course!” She said, “You are always welcome here, you know that.” 

He stepped through the door, ducking under the frame. It hissed closed behind him.

“It is always polite to ask.” Was his reply. He seemed to notice her state of dress. “I appear to have woken you up. I can come back in the morning if this is a bad time?”

She fixed him with a glare. 

“You know I always have time for you Habibi.” She said, closing the distance between them. “I believe it is also polite to kiss the woman you love when you show up at her door unannounced.” 

He smirked. “In some circles yes.”

“Well,” she replied. “You'd best join one that does.”

Their lips met in a brief kiss. Before he could pull back completely she closed the distance again while wrapping her arms firmly around his shoulders, ensuring there was no escape. His free arm snaked around her waist, eliminating the space left between them. It was no more than a few precious moments, but each second was pure bliss. She pulled back, a smile on her face.

“Now that was a kiss.” She noticed one arm remained behind his back. “What are you hiding?”

“For you schatz.” With a flourish he revealed a bouquet of red, yellow and violet tulips. In the center of the bouquet was a single red rose. He dropped to one knee and presented the bouquet to her. 

Ana stood there, mouth agape. After a moment she regained control and accepted the proffered gift.

“Reinhardt these are beautiful.” She inhaled their aroma. “Habibi thank you so much. I'm going to have to requisition a vase from Dr. Ziegler to hold them.”

She walked over and gently placed them on her desk.

“Their beauty pales in comparison to yours.” He said. She turned and smiled at him.

“Such a charmer.” She extended a hand. “Come here so I can thank you properly.”

He stood up and walked over to her. When he reached her hand he took it in his. Raising it to his mouth the kissed it tenderly. Then he kissed it again. Mischievous glint in his eye he kissed her hand a third time.

“I think the rest of me is getting a little jealous of my hand. Why don't you...” she smiled innocently at him, “...Fix that.”

A wolfish grin spread across his face. “And how, Miss Amari, would you have me 'fix' that?”

“Well,” Ana began to back up towards the bed, pulling Reinhardt along with her. “You could start here.” 

She held up her other hand, and Reinhardt kissed it tenderly.

“What about here?” He whispered, moving up to her wrist. Ana nods.

“I think you are getting the idea.”

He trailed kisses up her arm. Upon reaching her elbow he nipped the skin, causing her to yelp in surprise.

“My,” she said, “Someone is hungry.”

“I was promised a steak dinner if we made it back before morning.” He pauses, meeting her gaze. “But I'll settle for you instead.”

With that he pushed her giggling form onto the bed. As she descended Ana reached out and pulled him down on top of her, and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Ana's arms encircled his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the kissing progressed. 

They lost themselves in each other. The smell and taste of each other wass intoxicating, serving to spur them on. The kisses grow more frantic and heated. The relative silence of the room was broken as she moaned into his throat. One of Ana's hands began to run through his hair. Her teeth found his lower lip and bit down, just hard enough to elicit a low groan of pleasure from him. 

She released him after he slid a hand between her legs and gently applied pressure. His hand slid over the thin fabric of her boxers, teasing her to no end. She let out a moan.

“My, what an interesting reaction.” Reinhardt teased. He applied the pressure again.

She tried to keep quiet, but he began to swirl his fingers in tiny circles around her clit.

“Not...fair...” She managed to gasp out.

“My dear all is fair in love and war.” He flashed her a cheeky smile before withdrawing his hand. Ana groaned in exasperation. Her pouting ceased as removes his shirt, allowing her eyes to rove over his naked torso. Reinhardt Wilhelm kept his body in excellent condition and was more than happy to show it off to Ana. She could spend hours just watching him move, admiring the way each muscle group flexed and contracted under his skin.

“See something you like?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“I'm not sure.” She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow. “Perhaps you could show me them in action? I'd be more than happy to...reward you.” 

She internally smacked herself for allowing things to get this corny but then again that was half the fun. And what was love if you couldn’t goof off every now and then? She also knew that stroking his ego now tended to pay off later in very, very satisfying ways.

He began to strike pose after pose, mimicking a body builder at a competition.

“I don't know.” She said, feigning indifference. “I think even Jesse can do better.”

“Ah,” he replied, thoughtful for a moment. “But can he do THIS?” Before she could react he reached out and grabbed her. He threw her giggling form over one shoulder and widened his stance. Reinhardt then shifted her behind his neck so she was parallel to his shoulders. One hand gripped her shoulder, the other was on her thigh. 

She licked her lips in anticipation.

He grunted and then extended his arms, holding her up like a power lifter at the Olympics.

“I have to admit this is impressive.” She told him, reaching down and tickling his beard. “But I think you are holding back. Show me what you can really do.”

“Very well.” He said, adjusting his stance. Still holding her aloft, he began to squat. First the left leg, then the right. Once he had complete ten he turned his gaze back to her, awaiting a response.

“Again.” Was all she said. So he completed another set.

“Again.” And so he did although he was slow to complete the last couple.

“Again?” She asked.

He shook his head.  
“My arms are cramping holding you up that high.”

“Just one more?” The pout was back on her face.

“Very well.” He acquiesced. “Just one more.”

He completed the left one with no issue; However when he was partway through the right one his left arm buckled. He nearly dropped Ana on the floor before he managed to regain control, letting her down softly on the bed. He turned to retrieve his shirt from where it had fallen. It was only then, with a full view of his back, that she noticed the massive yellow-purple bruise extending from his left shoulder to the small of his back. Several smaller bruises dotted his lower back and right shoulder.

“Ya amar what happened?” Ana asked, concern in her voice. “Why didn’t you say something! I would not have pushed you so hard if I had known your back was in such-”

He silenced her with a kiss. As they pulled apart he ran on hand through her bangs. She looked into his eyes, seeing only tenderness and affection in their depths.

“I love you so much Ana.” He trailed a finger down her cheek. “You are so beautiful.”

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, sighing with content.

“I love you too Reinhardt.” She said, and then added softly “What happened?”

“It's nothing.” Reinhardt replied softly. “A girder fell on my suit as I was clearing some civilians out of a building.”

“Have you seen Angela yet?”

“No I came straight here.”

She clucked her tongue in disapproval.

“Habibi you are going to be the death of me.” She pointed to the bed. “Lie down, I will treat it.”

He sheepishly did as she said. Ana moved to her desk and opened one of the drawers and retrieved a small metal canister. 

“You are lucky I keep a private stash of Angela's nano-cream.”

She walked back to the bed and sat down beside him on her knees. She opened the canister and began to spread it over the bruises with gentle fingers. She began to hum as she worked, Mozart's Horn Concerto Number 4. He joined her, adding a pleasant harmony. When her work was completed the bruises had vanished completely. She placed the container on her bedside table and lay down beside him. Reinhardt rolled onto his back and she snuggled in close. They sat their in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the feeling of lying next to one another.

“How was Cairo?” Reinhardt eventually asked, breaking the silence. “And little Fareeha?”

“It was nice to see all my family again.” A particular memory made her smile. “Fareeha loved the poster you signed, she hung it up in her room.”

“It's a great photo.” He said, “My hair has never looked so good.”

“Always a charmer.” Ana chuckled before adding, “She looks up to you.”

“She looks up to you as well.” He replied, tone getting more serious.

“I wish she wouldn’t.” She said, frowning. “I've taken so many lives out of this world, she's the only good thing I've added to it.”

“Ana we have been over this before.” Reinhardt leans in and kissed her brow. “You do the world a great service with the lives you take. They are bad people, and it's our job to protect the innocent from them.”

“I know. I just want the best for her and I don't want to see her hurt. Parents are not supposed to bury their children.” She pauses, collecting her thought. “I worry that if she grows up a soldier there is a very real chance I will have to preform that grim task.”

“I'm sure she thinks the same for you.”

“She's just a child, I don't think she has given the fact that one day I might not come back much thought.”

“Fareeha is more mature than you give her credit.” Reinhardt met her gaze. “You've raised her well, when the time comes you must trust her to make the right decisions with regards to her future.”

“You are right, I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

They lapsed into silence, each deep in thought. 

“Do you ever think about retirement?” She asked. Reinhardt seemed surprised at the question.

“Retire? Never! I plan to die with my suit on, locked in glorious combat with some terrible foe!”

Ana chuckled. 

“I admire you dedication.” She gave his body a squeeze.

“Is that the only thing you admire?” He waggled his eyebrows, cheeky grin on his face.

“You are impossible!” She said, playfully smacking his chest. He chuckled along with her.

They lapsed into silence again. Ana began to lose the battle to stay awake. Her eyelids became heavy. Each time she forced them back open they started a little lower. Reinhardt noticed.

“I should go,” he said. “ and let you get some proper rest.” He sat up and reached for his shirt. As he stood up Ana grabbed his arm.

“Stay with me.” She whispered. “I sleep better with you around.”

“Ana I haven’t even been to my quarters yet, what if some-”

“Shhhhh.” She interrupted him by sitting up and placing a finger on his lips. “It's a big base, nobody will notice.”

“Morrison is very observant, I think he already suspects us already. Lena and Dr. Ziegler too.”

“Jack owes me more than a few favors. Besides, after what him and Gabriel pulled in Barcelona means he can't say shit.” Said Ana. Reinhardt laughed at that memory.

“I didn’t think it was possible for his face to turn that shade of red. I still don't know how they managed to fit in that storage compartment, let alone have room for strenuous activity.”

“I wouldn’t worry about the good doctor,” Ana continued. “Angela is excellent at keeping secrets, patient confidentiality and all that. As for Lena, lets just say her and I have come to an...arrangement with regards to information like this.”

“As long as I'm not keeping you from anything.”

“I'd ask you to stay even if you were.” Ana smiled wickedly. “Besides, I think somebody owes me some squats.” 

Reinhardt sat back down on the bed.

“I don't think my back could handle any more of those.” She crawled up behind him, and began to nibble his ear. A low moan rumbled through him. “Perhaps I could make it up to you in a different way?”

“And how,” she was right up against him now, breast pressed to his shoulders. “Would you go about that” She asked in a whisper, her voice husky. Her fingers traced the contours of his muscled chest while her mouth worked it's way down to his neck. Reinhardt lifted his chin up to give her better access, taking a sharp breath when she nipped his shoulder.

“Well,” He replied, finding his voice. “I would start by kissing you on the lips.”

“That's original.” Ana remarked into his neck. Her fingers were now tracing small circles around his nipples.

“Be patient.” He chided, “Good things come to those who wait.” 

Ana's fingers continued their work, and she began to trail kisses up to his other ear.

“I would work my way down your body, kissing it, licking it, biting it.”

“Which parts?” Ana purred.

“All of it.” Reinhardt replied. His voice had taken on a deeper tone, indicating his arousal. Ana could feel the heat rising in her core as well. It drove her wild to see him this affected just by her teasing touch.

“Everything.” He continued, “Your lips, your neck, your breasts, your chest. Every inch of you beautiful body.”

Ana slipped a hand to his crotch where a bulge in his pants served as another indicator he was just as horny as she was. He was hard, she could feel it through the fabric. She began to run her hand up and down his length, smiling as his breath hitched.

“So...” She paused, teasing him with a nibble. “What happens after you get to my chest?”

“Well my dear I-” The rest of the sentence was lost to a moan. Ana had begun to massage his tip with her thumbs. She knew that it drove him crazy, even through the fabric of his pants.

“That's....cheating!” Reinhardt managed to sputter out between breaths. Ana smirked before whispering his words from earlier int his ear. “All is fair in love and war.”

That was the last straw for him. He turned around, kissing her passionately on the lips. It was wet, sloppy and their noses collided more than once but they savored every second of it.

Reinhardt's hands were no longer idle either. They trailed her frame, exploring the familiar body beneath them. He knew it as well as his own, where to linger on her hips, the sensitive spot in the small of her back, and how ghosting his fingers over her torso will send shivers down her spine.

Reinhardt turned around so they were kneeling face to face. His hands slipped below her pullover and tank top, which had ridden up to expose her toned abs. His mouth moved down to her neck, nibbling and kissing as it went. She tilted her head to allow him better access and her breath hissed in her mouth when he got to the sensitive spot under her chin. Ana arched her back and in one fluid movement rid herself of her pullover, the tank top followed suit right after. Reinhardt stopped his work to admire her.

“Ana you truly are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

She blushed at the compliment, even though this is far from the first time they have been in this situation. She knew he is completely devoted to her. Ana pressed her forehead to his, one hand on his neck, the other over her heart. He placed one of his hands on his heart to mirror her, while his other hand cupped her cheek. His thumb traced the outline of her tattoo as they stared into each other's eyes.

No words were spoken, for none were needed. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you so much schatz, so, so much.”

“I know habibi.”She replied. Ana wiped the tear off his cheek. “I know, and I love you too. Sometimes I ask my self what I ever did to deserve you.”

Ana sealed the moment by closing the distance and kissing him. It isn’t a sloppy lip gnashing kiss borne of lust but rather a soft gentle caress of the lips. It does not contain any less love or passion than the former, after all the subtle things in life are often the most rewarding.

Ana pulled back and smiled at him. Reinhardt smiled back, before pulling her into another kiss. This one is more forceful, and his arms snake around her back, pulling her close and threatening to squish the air out of her. She wheezed into his mouth and almost immediately his grip slackened as he realized his mistake.

Reinhardt opened his mouth to apologize but Ana covered it with a finger before he could utter a word. She smiled slyly at him and suddenly her hand was in his crotch again. His fly was undone and his pants and briefs were down to his knees before he could react. He took over from there, and they were quickly discarded to join his shirt on the floor. As she moved back to take in the sight of his naked body, Reinhardt lay on his side and posed like a model on a magazine cover.

“See something you like?” The cheeky grin from earlier is once again plastered on his face.

“Do you ever get tired of saying that?”

“Do you ever get tired of looking?” He countered.

“Fair point.” Was all she could say.

“It's quite comfy over here, you should join me.” He patted the bed right next to his groin. “I have one rule though.”

“And what is that?”

“No pants allowed!” He finished, pointing to her boxers which are the sole item of clothing left on the two of them.

“But these are my favorite pajamas!” Ana pouted, fingers tucking underneath the waistband.

“No excuses.” Was his firm reply. “Even for someone as lovely as yourself.”

“Well since you put it that way...” She slid them a little lower. “I suppose I can remove them, just this once.”

There was a fiery glint in Reinhardt's eye. “I'll make sure you don’t regret it.”

Aware of his gaze, she drew out the removal of the garment as long as she could. Once they were removed she crawled over to him, making sure to exaggerate the swing of her hips. She stopped just shy of the spot he had indicated earlier, and leaned in to kiss him. Still on his side, he used his hands to guide her so that she lay beside him, with her back flat against his chest.

One hand slipped under her body and began to fondle her breasts. The other hand spread her legs, moving one up into the air. Ana bent her knee so that the leg resembled a bow being drawn. Reinhardt's hand then slipped between her legs and started to tease around her entrance. He ghosted his fingers over her lips, smiling as her breath caught in her throat. Ana arched her back and turned her head to kiss him. He leaned in and stopped just short of her mouth, all the while sliding his fingers up to her clit. A moan erupted from her as his fingers began to circle it slowly.

“You like that?” Reinhardt asked.

“Mmmmmmm” Is all she could say, causing him to chuckle. His circles sped up just a touch.

“I didn't quite get that.”

“Yes...please...I need you...in...” She stuttered out between breaths. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, and her hips begin to rock.

“In what?” He is enjoying this far too much.

“ME!” She gasped in frustration.

His finger are at just the right combination of speed and pressure. Ana can feel the hints of an orgasm starting to build.

“Please...Reinhardt...I'm so close.”

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her. Ana moaned into his mouth. Her hands roamed both his body and the bed, clawing feverishly at whatever they found. One hand finally settled on top of his on her breast while the other clawed frantically at his chest, urging him, pleading with him not to stop. He shifted his legs to get closer to her and his tip brushed against her entrance, teasing her. The pace of the circles quickened and her breathing became sharper. The moans emanating from her mouth became louder and more desperate as her climax neared. Sensing it, Reinhardt pulled her body right up against him and kissed her neck.

“You want it?” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes!” Ana cried, “Give it to me!”

“What's the magic word?” He asked, amusement in his voice.

“Please ya amar!” She answered, the desperation in her reply apparent. “Please!”

Reinhardt wordlessly complied, increasing the speed and pressure. His tip brushed against her and this time his hips betrayed him. They bucked at the sensation of sliding along her wet entrance. Sensing her opportunity through a haze of pleasure, Ana shifted the hand that had been occupied with his torso down to her groin. Once there she took a firm grip on his member and slid it inside her, which caused them to moan in unison.

The sudden sensation of being inside her brook his concentration, and his cycles on her clit were interrupted. She didn't mind though as she had him inside her finally. She was so wet from his earlier activities that he slid in and out of her with almost no effort. Reinhardt quickly set an easy pace to his thrusts, and Ana was soon moving in time with him. The hand that had been occupied with her clit now moved to her bowed leg. He guided it into the air which allowed him a better angle of access, and his thrusts went deeper. She turned to face him, and they gazed into each others eyes as he continued to thrust. Reinhardt closed the gap and kissed her, only for their teeth to clank as Ana's hips bucked unexpectedly.

“Smooth.” Said Ana before she kissed him again.

“I try.” He replied when it ended.

“I know.” She siad with a smile. “And I appreciate it.”

His reply was cut off by a loud knock on the door and both their heads turned in that direction. Reinhardt froze, while Ana kept sliding along his length. She turned her face back to his and winked. He began to thrust again as she placed one finger on her lips in a shushing motion. The visitor knocked again.

“Captain Amari?” The visitor asked.

Reinhardt gritted his teeth, doing his best to stay quiet while Ana seemed intent on increasing the pace.

“Ana it's Dr. Zeigler.” 

Ana cupped Reinhardt's cheek and placed her thumb in his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. He bit down, but released most of the pressure when she glared at him.

“Just wondering if you have seen Reinhardt.” Angela continued, seemingly oblivious to what was happening inside the room, “Lena mentioned he took a bit of a beating on the last mission so send him my way.”

There was a pause, Ana and Reinhardt stayed quiet just in case Angela was still there. She was.

“Doesn't have to be right after you finish canoodling, but before noon tomorrow would be nice. Goodnight!”

Had she been younger Ana might have stopped out of embarrassment; However years of experience in the armed forces had taught her that intimate moments like this are few and far between. She therefore filed away the doctors request, to be processed later, and brushed the conversation from her mind. Her focus was on the here and now, and her lover between her legs.

Ana pulled her thumb out of his mouth and Reinhardt's voice was heard in the room again. Hers too, as the pace of their lovemaking quickened. Reinhardt's thrusts were hard and fast now, each impact sending currents of pleasure up her spine and out into the rest of her body. His grip on her leg began to slip due to the layer of sweat that now covered their bodies. He was so close, his breathing was ragged and his moans became harsher and more guttural. Ana could feel her own climax building as well like a knot in her belly begging to be released. She leaned in to whisper encouragement.

“Is that all you have old man?”

Reinhardt narrowed his eyebrows and drove into her hard.

“That's it,” she cooed. “Give it to me.”

His thrusts covered his full length, and sent pleasure cascading through her body with each one. The rhythmic sound of smacking skin added itself to the moans reverberating around the room.

“Give it to me.”

Reinhardt cries out with each thrust now, and reached his top speed. Now all Ana had to do was guide him to the finish.

“Give it to me!” Her voice was more urgent now, pleading in tone.

“Give...to...me” Ana whimpered, the knot about to burst.

Reinhardt reached climax first, his thrusting reaching a fever pitch as he cried out incoherently and came inside her. The force of his orgasm triggered her own. Her hips bucked wildly, nails grating across his skin as the orgasm coursed through her body. 

Reinhardt pulled out, eliciting a soft moan from her. He collapsed on the bed, utterly spent. She rolled over a moment later and curled up next to him. Together they basked in the afterglow, no sound in the room other than their labored breathing. Ana nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. Reinhardt wrapped an arm around her.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He replied, and together the drifted off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it? Adorable couple being adorable. As I mentioned above I had intended on this being a short little one shot based off of a drawing done by the lovely eroticlava. Go check it out on their tumblr page!! A word of warning though it's very very VERY NSFW!
> 
> (3/20/16) Edit: I've gone through and edited this heavily, fixing tenses and problems with switching between passive and active voice and other stuff to help improve the flow


End file.
